


Murder Of Crows

by NSCM01



Category: Original Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSCM01/pseuds/NSCM01
Summary: A short story about a girl named Laila, the crows that follow her, and why the crows hate her. (If anyone has any questions about it I will gladly answer them as soon as I can.)
Kudos: 2





	Murder Of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here and if you would like to critique it go right ahead! Im up for anyone’s interpretation of it and if your ideas about what everything means is different than mine, I’ll still call them correct because I tried to have it be open to interpretation. Enjoy!

Those damned crows. They just wouldn’t shut up and be quiet for five minutes, could they? They just kept on cawing and cawing, with their black beaks and their small, beady black eyes. All Laila wanted to do was get some sleep, but it had been impossible to do so for nearly a week. The crows, not only a nuisance but a reminder as well, plagued her mind with images of him. He always loved the crows. From their sleek black feathers to the way they would caw in delight at seeing him. He had basically been considered as family to the crows. They seemed to flock towards him whenever he made his presence known to them. As a sign of friendship, they always brought him anything shiny they could find. He always gave them something in return, no matter how small the item was. He had been like a shining star in her life, a star in an inky, black abyss called her mind. A gleaming beacon when her thoughts would get out of control and spiral downward.  
With her, the crows always seemed to disperse and hide, cawing angrily at her, no matter how close she was to him. Laila just couldn’t understand it. Why did they absolutely adore him and despise her? They were more similar than they were different so why did the black creatures hate her so much? The black birds even went to the hospital and sat outside of his window when he couldn’t come outside because of being too sick to do so. So why? Did they sympathize with him? Did they pity him? That couldn’t be it because they seemed to try to protect him from her.  
This week the crows seemed to follow her, cawing and cawing until she couldn’t take it anymore and wasn’t able to sleep. Without him she didn’t know what to do anymore. Laila did it to put him out of his pain, but the crows didn’t seem to understand. He had been in pain and she helped end it for him, putting him in a much better situation, but the crows only kept getting louder. They were getting louder and louder and louder. She couldn’t even visit him since that day. She had helped him yet the crows kept cawing with their black beaks, almost screaming at her to stay away from the gravestone that read Corbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Thank you for reading!


End file.
